


Brothers and Sisters

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Everyone gets a little homesick, sometimes.





	Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i'm weak

Evening is beginning to settle upon the inn and its guests when Mòrag takes her books to Shulk and Fiora’s room. Fiora cheerfully calls her in immediately after the first knock.

“Hey, Mòrag!” Fiora, sitting crosslegged on one of the beds, waves. Mòrag nods in return, and her gaze falls upon Shulk. He’s sitting at the small desk, slumped over an open textbook, his shoulders slowly rising and falling with the unmistakeable signs of deep slumber. Mòrag raises a brow to Fiora, who only shrugs.

“Don’t mind Shulk. I think he ate too much at dinner.”

“Shall I postpone our lessons for another time, then?”

Fiora hops off the bed, shaking her head so quickly that her hair whips herself across the cheeks. “No need! I could… get a headstart before he wakes up, couldn’t I? Sorry, it’s a bit harder for me to catch onto things as quickly as Shulk can.”

“That’s quite alright. The Alrestian alphabet does take time and a generous amount of patience to learn.”

Mòrag watches Shulk for a moment, then carefully moves the candle he’d presumably been using as a light source away from him. One errant swipe of his arm could send it toppling— and she’s certain that Fiora could catch it easily before any actual harm would be done, but the close proximity between that small flame and Shulk’s hair had made her somewhat uneasy since she’d entered their room.

She doubts that he’ll be waking up at all tonight. Fiora seems to think the same, if her sheepish smile is any indication. She crosses back to the bed and drops down on it with a slight bounce.

“He practically had his nose buried in that book you lent him. Shulk’s _really_ interested in your country’s technology. As for myself, I don’t really understand most of it, but you should see the way his eyes light up when he’s reading.”

Mòrag can’t help but slightly push her shoulders back with pride. “I can’t blame his enthusiasm. No other country in Alrest is capable of matching Mor Ardain’s technological development.”

“Haha! You look pretty proud about it.”

“There’s no shame in patriotism.”

“I know, I know. I just haven’t seen you smile like that very often, that’s all.”

Her smile slips, and Mòrag sets the books down on the table one at a time just to keep her hands busy. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not really. It’s good to have someone with a solid head on their shoulders in this fun little group. Like…” Fiora taps her chin. “Sharla, or my brother, or Melia. Those three were great at keep the likes of Reyn and Riki in line. Shulk too, sometimes.”

Right. Shulk and Fiora had both mentioned those names plenty of times before, whenever they’d all exchange stories across a campfire or a dinner table. The two of them shared many a tale about Reyn’s loyalty, and Sharla’s compassion, and Melia’s empathy, and Riki’s spirit, and Dunban’s wisdom. They might as well be friends already at this point with how much had been told about them, but they’re still nothing much more than names with plentiful words behind them.

Fiora’s expression softens in reminiscence. She folds her hands on her lap and looks down at them, and sighs.

“I bet Dunban is worried sick about me and Shulk.”

All the books Mòrag had brought with her are now neatly stacked beside Shulk’s arm. With nothing else to keep herself occupied, she finds herself awkwardly moving to stand beside Fiora. She lifts a hand, as if contemplating resting it on Fiora’s shoulder, but lets it drop back down to her side.

“You two are always free to leave whenever you’d like. The portal you had arrived through still awaits in the Land of Challenge.”

Fiora looks up at Mòrag, and laughs. “You’re not _encouraging_ us to get out of your hair now, are you?”

“No— of course not, that’s not what I—“

“Kidding!” Fiora pats the spot beside her, pats more insistently when Mòrag doesn’t move, then beams when she finally sits. “Shulk and I agreed that we won’t go back until all of you can follow us to Colony 9.”

“Leaving Alrest with the way things are now would be unwise.”

“I know. But… hmmm, I think you’re just afraid of being homesick, too.”

Mòrag narrows her eyes. “That’s not quite what I mean.”

Undeterred, Fiora’s smile only widens. “You really do remind me of my brother, Mòrag.”

“… I suppose I could take that as a compliment.”

“It _is_ a compliment!” Fiora playfully slaps Mòrag’s arm. “You’re both so… _stern_ about certain things. Like showing your feelings. I know you’ve got your duty to your country and everything, but you could also admit you’d just miss your little brother, also.”

Mòrag begins to stand but Fiora stops her, fingers lightly curled around her wrist. “Wait, don’t go. I’ll stop teasing you, promise.”

Well… it’s difficult to really be annoyed with someone as earnest as Fiora. If it were Pandoria, or Zeke, she’d already be out the door, but Fiora is _Fiora_ and Mòrag had already grown to be genuinely fond of the girl. She sighs, and sits back down. “I know you don’t mean any ill will. Perhaps I was too quick to react.”

Fiora stares at Shulk’s back. He’s still fast asleep; the day’s adventure through Uraya’s stomach must have really drained him. Having him with her has been an effective deterrent to the general stings of homesickness that occasionally strikes, but…

She cautiously wraps an arm around Mòrag’s, and relaxes when Mòrag doesn’t pull herself away. Fiora releases a deep lungful of air she’d been holding in.

“It’s… not weird, is it? If I say that you remind me of my big brother.”

It clicks. Fiora’s teasing. The way she’s currently holding onto her arm. The faraway look in the back of her eyes. Mòrag bows her head in acknowledgment, and reaches up with her other hand to pat Fiora’s head in the same way she used to pat Niall’s head before he took the throne.

“I understand, Fiora.”

“Thanks, Mòrag. That means a lot to me.”

Right then, Shulk snorts in his sleep and shifts positions, rubbing his face across the now-wrinkled pages of the book. Fiora grimaces, but laughs.

“Back in the old Colony 9, Shulk would sometimes fall asleep in his workshop just like this. On those days, if it got to be too late, I’d bring his dinner over after eating at home with Dunban. Oh, this really does bring back memories.”

Mòrag only hums in thought, allowing Fiora to lean her head against her shoulder.


End file.
